


Q-U-I-V-E-R

by missm0neypenny



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Scrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missm0neypenny/pseuds/missm0neypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsportsmanlike gloating in the wake of a Scrabble victory.</p>
<p>Written in response to the LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge from 7/26/13. This is a work of fiction inspired by a photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q-U-I-V-E-R

“YES! HA-HA! Woooo!”

“That's great! Good job.”

“Woo-hoooo!!! YEAH!”

“Yes, I see it. Good for you.”

“Eighty-four points! Eighty-fucking-four points, mama!”

“I'm adding it right now.”

“Double Letter on the Q and Triple Word Score? I.am.the.master!”

“You're something, alright.”

“Do you know how long I've been sitting on that Q? Since the start of the game!”

“Do you want to sit down and finish?”

“Not yet, I don't! I gotta savor this moment while I can!”

“OK, well, can you just‒ Seriously? On the bed?”

“I never beat you before. Ever.”

“I know.”

“This is my moment of victory!”

“OK, but...wow. Jumping? How old are you?”

“42. You know what that is? Half of 84, loooooooser!”

“Nobody likes a gloater.”

“You're just jealous.”

“Is that what you think? Why don't we go again and see who's a loser?”

“Don't need to! I am the winner!!”

“You're such a child. If you hit your head, I'm not taking you to the hospital.”

“Aww, mama, I'm sorry. Don't be sad.”

“I'm not sad.”

“Here, let me cheer you up.”

“Knock it off.”

“I bet I can take your mind off it.”

“Stop‒ Ahh! That's not fair....oh!”

“Yeah. You like that?”

“Mmmm-hmmmm”

“I'll bet I can make you...quiver.”

“Ugh. You're impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate comments and helpful feedback!


End file.
